


Advice

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and veth has fun mothering cad, fjorclay is mentioned, i just love them both, they both need some advice on family, they have a nice talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "You're rather young, right?" Veth sat down next to Caduceus."Depends on your definition. Compared to you, no, compared to my family, I suppose so. Though don't tell Colton I said that," Caduceus said, fiddling absentmindedly with his flowing shirt sleeve."And your parents weren't around for a while, they went off adventuring?"Veth and Cad have a talk, they help each other out
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Advice

"Mr Clay?" Veth appeared in that typical surprising and sneaky way of hers at Caduceus' elbow.

"Mhmm?" Caduceus hummed in response, looking down at her from his seat on a large mossy rock. The rest of the Mighty Nein were a small distance away, setting up a campfire and the dome. It had been something of a long day and they were all more than ready for rest.

"You're rather young, right?" Veth sat down next to Caduceus.

"Depends on your definition. Compared to you, no, compared to my family, I suppose so. Though don't tell Colton I said that," Caduceus said, fiddling absentmindedly with his flowing shirt sleeve.

"And your parents weren't around for a while, they went off adventuring?" 

"In a way. I wasn't as young as your son, if that's what you're asking. Not by any definition. I wasn't exactly a mature adult, but I wasn't a small child either."

"I want to know how it affected you. If you don't mind. 'Not quite grown up' is obviously different to 'small child' but I think you're the best person to talk to about this. It's not like anyone else here has had decent parents or parents who weren't dead or completely absent."

"Jester's mother loves her very much," Caduceus said, pointing out a fact more than arguing.

"I agree. But raising your daughter completely isolated from the outside world to the point that she befriends an archfey that she then turns into a _god_ is not the best thing, even if I understand some of her reasons. Loving Jester doesn't make her mother perfect."

"That's a fair point. I was raised quite isolated too, with only my family and grieving people around, until there was only grieving people left,” Caduceus mused.

"Your parents obviously love you very much, but that doesn't mean how they raised you hasn't hurt you sometimes. Not to be mean Caduceus but you seem to have no experience with _anything_ outside of religion and cooking."

"Hmm. Yeah. But I still appreciate all their efforts, they wanted me to be kind and understanding, and I try to live up to that."

"You don't have to be exactly what they wanted from you all the time, I don't want Luc to be exactly what I want, if that makes sense,” Veth paused for a moment, getting her words in order, “He should be his own person, and I should be okay with letting him grow. Even if that means doing stuff I don't like, so long as he's not in too much danger, or cruel to others, then I'll be happy if he is."

"Even if he has duties? Even if he hides from you?" Caduceus had stopped looking at Veth and was instead staring into the soft glow from the crystal in his staff. Hiding.

"Why would he hide?" Veth studied Caduceus' expression, trying to get a gauge on what exactly he was asking for.

"Because he's scared he's not what he should be. Because he doesn't know how to be what is needed from him. Because he's no longer the person you used to know."

_Oh,_ Veth thought, _he’s just a child who needs a parent, however old he really is._

"Then I'll try to reach out to him," she answered, "To show him I love him no matter what. And hopefully one day he'll be okay to introduce me to this new man he's become. I’ll hope I like him, but I know I’ll love him," Veth reached out to take Caduceus' large hand in her tiny one. "I'm sure they love you, Caduceus. And if they don't because you what? Because you became your own person? Then they're doing a shit job at being your family. But I'm sure they won't. You're not for anyone else. I know you have your whole fate thing and being a gift to the Wildmother and stuff but you can do things for you. You can _be_ for you."

"I don't know how."

"Well I feel like I can teach someone plenty about being selfish," Veth laughed.

"You're not selfish, Veth. You do a lot of what you do for others. You've done so much for Yeza and Luc, you travelled to Xhorhas to get Yeza back. Caleb wouldn't be the man he is without you. You've stolen things, certainly, but overall, I think you've done a lot of good."

"I offered to extend the war for my own sake, Caduceus. That's really fucking selfish, and I don't even _regret_ it."

"Well we're a group of messed up people, I think, and that's what makes us who we are. That's why we still love Essek, despite all he's done, if we weren't like this we wouldn't give each other the chances we need to become better people."

"You've never started a war, or tried to extend it, and definitely not for your own gain. When was the last time you were selfish?"

Caduceus looked troubled for a moment, as though he had to work through some barriers in his head before he could admit to anything. Veth waited, as patiently as she could, for his answer.

"I... told Fjord holding hands while meditating might help him focus,” Caduceus eventually confessed.

"That's _it_?" Veth burst out laughing, "You told a little lie so you could hold a boy's hand? Caduceus you are ridiculous!" Veth laughed harder as Caduceus gave her an affronted look.

"I _lied_ to him! He trusts me to show him the path to his destiny and I lied just so I could hold his hand."

"Caduceus you see how silly this is, right? You like a boy, you use whatever excuse you can get to be close to him, it's _beyond_ normal. This is what I mean when I say you don't have any experience with _anything_." 

Caduceus frowned to himself. "It's normal? To lie to someone when you like them?"

"Oh Caduceus," Veth gave him a genuine smile, warm and only a little teasing, "Caduceus it couldn't be more normal, I promise. And if Fjord breaks your heart it's normal for your mother to kick his ass so if she can't be here then I'll kick his ass for you, promise."

Caduceus chuckled. "I don't want you to kick his ass. If he breaks my heart then so be it, I'll always care for him and I hope we can always be friends."

"Well I'm still gonna kick his ass regardless but I'll make sure you two stay friends. Maybe he won't break your heart, you never know. It could be your grand destiny to fall in love, a cleric and a paladin of the Wildmother who save all of Exandria together with a group of assholes!"

"I doubt it, but it's a nice idea," Caduceus smiled. "I think you came here looking for advice on something but ended up advising me instead."

"Maybe, but I think mothering you helps me remember how much I love mothering my son, as well as how much I love taking care of this group of assholes and being taken care of in turn. I love adventuring, and I love all of you, I just want to make sure I get to visit my son more often."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you in that goal, I'd miss you greatly if you left, though in the end it is always your decision."

"Damn right it is, and what you do with your life is your decision too," Veth gave Caduceus' hand a quick squeeze before letting go and standing up, "You wanna get back to the others?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time I start cooking something," Caduceus stood to follow Veth as she began walking back to the group.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about both of them and their relationships with their families, I hope they can support each other a little.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
